Helping Hand
by Lidsworth
Summary: Hide is hiding something from Kaneki, and it has "ghoul" written all over it. Not to mention, Kaneki notices that Hide is becoming a lot paler, and a lot thinner. And are those bruises on the blonds arms, or are they bite marks? Please read and review!


Summary: Hide is hiding something from Kaneki, and it has "ghoul" written all over it. Not to mention, Kaneki notices that Hide is becoming a lot paler, and a lot thinner. And are those bruises on the blonds arms, or are they bite marks?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It started with the long, thick sleeves that Hide seemed to suddenly take a liking to. Kaneki acted as if he hadn't noticed them, and beforehand, he really hadn't.

However, he had to remind himself that he probably hadn't realized the sleeves due to the fact that he hadn't been around Hide in ages. This recent ghoul activity was taking a toll on Kaneki's social life, and though he knew that learning to adapt to his new life style as a ghoul was necessary to continue living safety around the humans, he knew that he was neglecting his best friend with his unexplained absences.

And now weeks later, when he finally got a little bit of free time, he decided to invite Hide to hang out.

Though he never expected to be met with an ironically ghoulish looking Hide.

Not only had the blond decided to wear the large, thick, sleeves, he'd also lost a considerable amount of weight and blood. When they were sat down at the metal, wired table just outside of one of Hide's favorite burger joints, the blond had put his elbows on the hard surface.

His flimsy sleeves fell down to the creases of his arms, leaving skin clinging on to very visible bones in Hide's arm. Kaneki looked shocked, though he bore his nervous smile in order to deter any suspicion from Hide.

By the looks of it, Hide hadn't exactly known that he'd exposed his thin arms, and continued to chatter about some up coming exams and some television shows that he'd been keeping up with.

Kaneki nodded and smiled as Hide began to move his hands around in an animated manor in order to express his opinions and reviews, and apart of the half-ghouls heart warmed at the sight of Hide being Hide.

He wanted to ask about the weight loss, he wanted to ask about the hot clothing in the middle of summer, but he didn't think he had the right. Perhaps if he'd stayed up to date with his friend, than Hide wouldn't be ignorant to the fact that he was practically wasting away. Or maybe he wasn't ignorant. Maybe he knew exactly how bad he looked, and was silently pleading for Kaneki's help.

His thoughts were brought to a sudden halt when a single plate was placed on the table, followed by a large, icy drink and saltyfries. Hide thanked the waitress with a wave, and began to hungrily devour his food.

Kaneki raised an eyebrow at the ferocity in which Hide ate.

"Hey, Hide, don't eat that fast, you'll throw up if you do," the dark haired man supplied, "You look like you haven't eaten in-"

Kaneki saw it then. How could he have missed it in the first place? For seconds, Kaneki said nothing, and a face full of food stared questioningly at the half-ghoul.

"Wot es et?" Asked Hide, whose face was full of his food. When Kaneki still stared at him, with that same dumbfounded look that he had sported so well, he swallowed his food and asked it again.  
"What is it? Is something wrong with me?"  
Hell yeah, Kaneki thought to himself, there were bit marks all over Hide's arms. Of course they were faded, and hardly there, but they were bite marks.

They were ghoul bites. Kaneki could smell the saliva.

"H-Hide!" _What happened to your arms? "_Um...are you doing anything tonight, mind if I come over?" Taking a direct approach would not obtain the answer needed by Kaneki, in fact, it seemed as if Hide was avoiding the topic all together.

"Um...tonight's not a good night," now it was Hide's turn to act strange. He cast a downward glance away from his friend, and his shoulder's hunched forward just slightly, as if he were nervous.

"It's that...um...you don't seem too well. You're not sick are you? Right?" Kaneki jumped the gun, but he was desperate. At least some sort of illness would be a better answer to whatever was going on.

"Just tired, been studying and all," Says the blond with a nervous chuckle, "Anyway, I um...gotta go. It's nice getting to see you again, we need to hang out more, okay?"

"O-"

But before Kaneki could finish, his fidgety friend was off, leaving the half-ghoul to pay for the bill.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So this is my first attempt at a Tokyo Ghoul story! I love it so far, and (SPOILER) I was so upset when I found out that Hide was working with the investigators, hopefully there's more to what he's doing (End Spoiler) Anyway, I wanted to write a Hide centered fic, because he's one of my favorites. Please tell me what you think about it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, i'm my own beta. Anyway, have a nice week and God bless!


End file.
